Raphs Pain
by Cool Beans
Summary: PLEASE review my story. It's short but good. It's about Shredder and The turtles get in a fight.


TMNT  
(BY 1015)  
  
(RAPHS PAIN FOR LIFE)  
  
"So," Mike Starts, "There's this guy named Fred with an accent. In the same country he lives in, there is a queen named Madam Pennies." "You guys, listen to the T.V." Leo said. Then the News Lady says, "A bad guy from the jail has escaped. The prisoners name is or he calls himself Shredder." "Dog gone it," Mike says. "And I was getting to the good part of my joke. Any ways, so one day Fred goes to the bank to cash his pennies. Then a few minutes later Madam Pennies comes in. Everybody rushes over to her and one person hits Fred. Fred drops all his pennies and he says "Madam Pennies (or My dam* pennies.)" "That's a good one Mikey." Don says. "You guys," Raph said, " We need to go and get Shredder." "I agree with Raph, Let's go." Leo said.  
***********  
"Whoa! Looks like Shredder already got to down town" Don said while looking around.   
"So you think you got me right where you want me ay?" Shredder said. "Actually," Mike says, "We never even saw you today. But since you asked, yes." Then Shredder disappears in his tunneling machine and leaves a big hole in the middle of Manhattan. He sends the foot out to take care of the turtles. Of course the turtles can take care of the foot. "What do we do now?" Don asks. "Well, all we can do is follow the tunnel." Leo says.  
***********  
"Whoa! I never thought the technidrome was so big." Mike said, "How do we get inside the it?" So the turtles were climbing all over it and Shredder found out with secret cameras. So shredder opened a secret door when all of the turtles were on top of it. They landed in a cage and they couldn't get out. And to top it off Shredder took their weapons. "Great! Now what do we do?" Raph asked, "Hey look," He whispered, "If we can get Shredder to come over here, then we can get the keys that are part way out of his pocket." "Boy, he sure is dumb." Mike says, "Hey Shredder come over here." While Mike is talking Leo tries to grab the keys out of Shredders pocket. "I'm done talking Shredder. Good-bye. Go play with your  
Witch-a-ma-gadgets." Mike says. "O.K. I got the key." Leo said. "So open the door Leo." Raph says. "Wait," Leo said, "Something has to distract Shredder so he's out of the room." Then with the luck of the turtles a foot member comes in and says that a fight is going on in the other room. So the turtles use the key to open the door but it's the wrong key. "Great, now what do we do? Meditate to knock down the door?" Don says. "Hey," Mike said, "Splinter!" "Mikey what are you talking?" Leo says. "He is talking about me Leo. Now how do I get you out of this thing?" Splinter said. "Try the key over there." Don said. "How did you find us Splinter?" Don asked. "When your sons are in troubles, trust me you can tell." Splinter says. "But how did you know we were down here?" Leo asks. So Splinter answers, "Well first I went down town and I saw that there was this big hole. And since you guys weren't around I went down the hole and I found the technidrome." So after he was done talking to the turtles he went and got the key and BY-GEORGE it was the right key. While Splinter was letting all the turtles out of the cage Shredder came back in. "What do you think your doing you over sized RAT!" Shredder said. "Splinter, we have this one." Raph said. "Thanks for caring you guys but I'm not that old yet." Splinter said. "Yes turtles let me fight the Rat" Shredder said. So Shredder and Splinter fought. Splinter was at one end of the room and Shredder was at the other end of the room. The fight started when Splinter shot an arrow from his bow and arrow. It missed Shredder and now it was his turn to fight. He sent out the foot. The turtles were so nervous that they help fight the foot. But what they didn't know was that Shredder was making another move to kill Splinter while the turtles were fighting the foot. Shredder took Raph's sai and threw it right at Splinter. But the sai missed Splinter and hit Raph right in the stomach. "RAAAPPPHH!!!" Leo yells, "NNOO!!"   
Did Raph live? You'll have to find out when I post the sequel to this story.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
